


i think we're alone, now

by scoutishere



Series: Lesbians in Space [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Beach Sex, Coming Untouched, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, just like, two ladies in love in a beach world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutishere/pseuds/scoutishere
Summary: Beside her, Lup wears a black bikini, and she has this permanent smile on her face, like she could never be unhappy when she’s with Lucretia. It makes Lucretia’s belly erupt in butterflies every time she realizes how lucky she is to be with Lup, although it is not a new relationship. But it surprises her every time Lup leans down to kiss her, every time she invites her to stay in her room, every time she grabs her hand as if by reflex.Lup shows Lucretia how much she loves her with her tongue.





	i think we're alone, now

They lay on the beach, and Lucretia is warm, her hand in Lup’s. 

Her eyes are closed, the sun beating down on them from above, but it feels nice, her skin pleasantly warm. If she wanted to be cooler, she could crawl back up to the shade of a tree nearby, but she feels content next to Lup, sprawled out on one of their beach blankets. They’re both a little too tall to be completely on the blanket, so her feet touch the warm sand below them, toes immersed in the summer feeling. 

Beside her, Lup wears a black bikini, and she has this permanent smile on her face, like she could never be unhappy when she’s with Lucretia. It makes Lucretia’s belly erupt in butterflies every time she realizes how lucky she is to be with Lup, although it is not a new relationship. But it surprises her every time Lup leans down to kiss her, every time she invites her to stay in her room, every time she grabs her hand as if by reflex. 

It’s late afternoon, and they had walked over to the more vacant, private side of the beach -- where Lucretia prefers to hang out. The others are on the other side of the island, nearer to the Starblaster, and today is so cloudless that Lucretia bets at the very least that Barry and Dav have already headed inside. It’s starting to get around the time where Taako would start preparing dinner, too -- they switch off meal duties sometimes, but Taako loves to cook, so he usually takes responsibility happily (maybe not happily, but more happily than he would be if, say, Lucretia cooked -- she’s not a bad cook, per se, but she may burn some things, or over-salt some others). 

Opening her eyes to peer at their connected hands, Lucretia squeezes Lup’s, and almost immediately, Lup squeezes back. She watches Lup’s face change into a smile as she opens her eyes as well, and then turns towards Lucretia. “Hey,” she whispers, almost unhearable over the constant, relaxing _whish, whoosh_ of the waves in front of them. 

“Hey,” Lucretia answers, turning on her side so she can look at Lup more clearly. 

Lup is beautiful, as always, her skin glowing in the afternoon sun. This year, after staying outside so often, even with sunscreen, both of their skin has darkened, and Lup has gained even more freckles, dotting her face, shoulders, arms, and even on her legs and the tops of her feet. Lup’s long, wavy blonde hair is sandy and beachy with salt, and has lightened with the beating sun of this year. Even Lucretia’s hair has lightened some this year, curls slowly shifting from black to dark brown. 

Now, Lup has a devious look on her face, and she slowly slides forward on the blanket, dipping her head down to brush their lips together softly, gently. Lucretia’s eyes flutter closed, relaxing into the kiss and kissing her girlfriend back, her hands coming to wrap around the tender skin of Lup’s hip, pulling her closer. Lup breathes out a breath of surprise as she grips her, and Lucretia can feel her smile against her lips, and then can feel Lup’s careful, purposeful hands wrap around her neck. 

They kiss like this for a while, breathless, not new but new all the same, surprising one another in everything they do, every kiss stolen under the summer sun. Lup begins to move down, kissing Lucretia’s neck softly, just kisses now, but Lup knows how to use her mouth, how to make Lucretia feel weak within her grasp. Lucretia’s breath is coming out halfway, catching when Lup kisses the place between her jaw and neck, nips her ears with sharp teeth the way only Lup knows she likes. 

It makes her squirm a bit, breathing out little sighs of pleasure, but Lup holds her steady. Lup’s hands now come down to touch her, to pay attention to her body, her hands caressing the skin available through her swimsuit. She’s not as confident in her body as maybe Lup is, and chooses to wear the IPRE-issued red one-piece suit, but Lup acts like her body is something to worship, to admire, to touch with the utmost reverence. It makes her blush, the way that Lup’s face transforms into one of awe as she touches Lucretia’s breasts through the slippery red material, her long practiced fingers easily finding and brushing Lucretia’s nipples through the thin fabric. They harden immediately under Lup’s touch, sensitive and stimulated, and Lup looks at her with adoration, kissing her neck and praising her with whispered words of _gorgeous_ and _beautiful_ and _my baby_. 

Her hands still on Lup’s hip, she pulls her girlfriend upwards, kissing her sweetly before pulling back and looking at Lup in the eyes, questioning. “Here?” she asks simply, a bit worried about the location of their kissing, as they have never gone further than making out and heavy petting in such broad daylight, and Lup gives her that devious look again, the one that tells Lucretia she has a plan. 

“Why not?” Lup asks, and begins to kiss her neck again, this time with tongue and teeth and pressure, sweet pressure, leaving hickies on her pulsepoint, praising her clavicles with her tongue. 

With perfect, careful hands, Lup’s fingers roll her nipples, making her moan without thinking about it. She can feel her girlfriend (almost too cockily) smirk against her skin and continue the touches, squeezing Lucretia’s breasts with her hands and kissing her as if there is nothing else in this world but Lucretia. 

Against the skin of her neck, she hears Lup breath out: “I want to taste you,” and immediately, she scrambles to pull down the straps of her bathing suit to let Lup have more access, the red material bunching around the soft skin of her stomach. There’s that look of awe again, Lup leaning up to kiss Lucretia’s breath away, tasting of sweat and salt and sweetness, and when she leans down again her soft, supple lips close around Lucretia’s left nipple, her tongue swirling around the bud and making Lucretia’s whole body jerk. 

Before she had been with Lup, she never thought she liked people playing with her breasts or nipples, always feeling uncomfortable or bad-tingly at the sensation. But when she allowed Lup to do it, she was always so gentle, so persistent in her motions and touch, and it made pleasure swell in Lucretia’s body, electric and throbbing, and her legs wrap around Lup’s waist to grind down on her, feeling the bulge in Lup’s bottoms and knowing that Lup feels the same way. 

It’s not long before Lup is pulling the fabric of her bathing suit down more, and she lifts her hips to let Lup tug it down her legs and off, and she feels exposed in the beating sunlight, the beach before them empty but anyone could hypothetically come, try to retrieve them for dinner, ask to swim or hang out with them. But looking at Lup’s expression, kneeling before her, all she can feel is trust. Lup’s hand ghosts from her sternum, lingering between her breasts, down the middle of her body, stopping right above the neat, trimmed hair of her vagina, and she aches for Lup’s touch, trying to convey all she feels through a single look. 

Leaning down, Lup steals a kiss from her again, sweet and simple. When she pulls back, she sees Lup’s eyes lidded with an expression of lust, and she murmurs, “I love you, Lucretia,” softly, truthfully. 

She doesn’t have a moment to respond before Lup settles between her legs and licks her, her long, skilled tongue gathering the slick that has gathered there in the past minutes. It is not the first time she has done this, not even close, but it is novel each time, and surprising to no end. She is just always so eager, so passionate, her hands gripping the softness and thickness of Lucretia’s thighs and spreading them gently, the flat of her tongue pressing into Lucretia’s clit and circling, making her cry out unsteadily, her thighs shaking within Lup’s strong grasp. Her hands have nowhere to go but Lup’s hair, gently tangling in those blonde beach waves, watching as Lup’s head bobs, her tongue working skillfully over Lucretia’s folds. 

Her breath catches when one of Lup’s hands moves towards her wetness, a thumb holding the hood of her clit up, and she licks from Lucretia’s entrance upwards, making Lucretia sob out in pleasure, her hips arching to meet Lup’s mouth, grinding upwards. “I-- oh, fuck, _Gods_, Lup-- I love you too,” she breathes out, interrupted by her own impending moans, and she feels the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach as she watches Lup lick her, feels that warm, hot tongue against her labia. 

Then, she feels Lup’s long, careful fingers, this time at her entrance, circling before entering her, two at a time, just as Lup knows Lucretia likes, the stretch making her eyes roll back in her head. She continues to lick Lucretia’s clit as she does so, her soft lips working around her and making Lucretia’s knees shake in pleasure. She crooks her fingers just so, rubbing the inside of Lucretia’s walls and hitting that sweet spot, the one that Lup knows drives Lucretia absolutely crazy, and she clenches around Lup’s fingers, her legs shaking. 

But she doesn’t want to come, not yet, not before she can tell Lup how much she means to her, because _yes,_ she loves this, but it’s not just this that makes her love Lup, it’s everything else, too. “Fuck, Lup,” she breathes out, looking past her girlfriend’s beautiful, wet-slick face and perfect, slender body to the waves beyond to try to stave off her orgasm. “I- oh my Gods, I love you so much. How did I-- fuck, how did I get so lucky?” she mutters, her hand coming to caress as much of Lup’s face as she can. She can feel Lup’s lips tighten on her skin, smiling against Lucretia’s wetness. “I… I’m serious, Lup, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I would do anything-- oh, yes, oh _fuck_\-- anything for you.” 

It’s then when Lup adds a third finger, those long, slender hands working her open perfectly, making her body shake with pleasure. She continues to lick around Lucretia’s labia, gathering that wetness and savoring her like a goddamn five-star meal, so ready to please Lucretia in all things. “I… I wish you could see this view. You… you’re-- fuck, you’re so good, so gorgeous,” she moans truthfully, her legs straining against Lup’s grip, Lup's strong hands holding her steady. 

She cums like that, her legs tensing and relaxing and tensing again around Lup’s head, her body going to jelly, and Lup licks her through it, staying away from Lucretia’s clit to not cause oversensitivity, and her body feels like electricity is coursing through it, as if she is thrust into the unknown and falling, her limbs not hers to control, but when she gets to the bottom she is always caught by Lup, always there when she comes down, holding her, keeping her safe. Lup’s fingers slowly and carefully retract from inside of Lucretia, and her arms wrap around the smaller woman’s waist, holding her close, her hands brushing the back of Lucretia’s hair comfortingly. Her legs wrap once again around Lup’s waist, and finds her soft but wet, which makes Lucretia open a weary eye, peering at Lup confusedly. “Did you…”

But she just finds Lup looking down at her sheepishly, shrugging. “I like it when you talk to me like that, and who can blame me for cumming from eating a beautiful girl out?” she admits, and it makes Lucretia blush, but she just hugs her girlfriend closer, burying her head in Lup’s chest. 

The waves play the soundtrack to their love, and neither of them sleep, but linger in the summer sun, holding each other until they’re sweaty and dizzy with love.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheehehehehe ehehe yeah. 
> 
> please leave a comment if u liked it if u like
> 
> find me on tumblr @lucretiagf


End file.
